The Nutcracker(Soul Eater)
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: What happens when a girl who waits for her Christmas present gets shrunken down, realizes that her gift is a more than just a toy and goes on a life threatening adventure. This story is MY story and is not a copy of the famous novel 'The Nutcracker'. Rated T for language and a bit of gore. Picture is not mine(I apologize if this is your art because I found it on Fb)


**Author notes-So story 1 of 2 is out. This fanfic follows some of the themes suggested by the original novel 'The Nutcracker' which I personally like a lot but never the less, this is my work. The storyline is different for starters. My other non-Christmas stories will only be updated after the 29th or maybe even December. The other fanfic will be launched on Christmas eve and the pairing is still a secret. So follow me if you want to get it fresh. Ok enough of me talking, start reading and talk to you guys soon. =)**

**The Nutcracker (Soul Eater)**

It was December the 24th, Christmas eve. A beautiful time of the year where everybody would be at home to celebrate the most beautiful holiday of the year the next day. The busy streets of London were white with snow, the sky was colourful with all the lights people have decorated their houses with and a little girl was awaiting her father's return.

Young Maka sat near the fireplace that Christmas eve, desperately awaiting her father's return. She wore a pink pair of pyjamas and little pink matching slippers. She looked out the window as a car pulled into the drive way. "Papa!" she exclaimed as she ran to the door to greet her father.

"Hi, my little angel. I've got a present for you" He said as he opened door and hugged his daughter.

"Can I open it tonight!? Please!" Maka asked with anticipation

"Haha! Sure my sweet little girl" Spirit said to his daughter

"Papa I'm fourteen. I'm not a little girl anymore" Maka said as she pouted at her father.

"Okay, close your eyes and put out your hands" he said. Maka did as she was told. Spirit put a small, long yellow box with a pink bow on her hands.

"Okay, now open your eyes" he said once again.

"Wow! What's inside?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Open it yourself and you will see. I took me quite a while to find it." He finished

Maka opened the box to find a cute little nutcracker doll. "Oh my, he is so cute. What is he papa?" she asked

"He… is a hand crafted nutcracker doll. Please treasure him because he may be a last of his kind" Spirit said

"Oh I will. Umm… Papa" She said before turning back to the doll.

"Yes dear." He answered

"What is this" she said as she pointed to a wind up key on his back

"Oh. That's a wind up key sweetie. Turn it and he will march about. Good night" he answered as he walked up the stairs

"Night!" Maka replied before turning the screw. The little nutcracker doll did more than just march. He could dance. He danced around the room for Maka as she clapped in delight. As he finished dancing, Maka held him in her arms. "You are incredible! I love you" she said to the doll. Suddenly, it looked as though the nutcracker doll smiled at Maka. She shook her head. 'Did that just happen?' she asked herself. Something else frightening happened.

She felt herself getting smaller and smaller and smaller. Until she had realised she was the size of the nutcracker doll. Something changed again. The nutcracker doll looked… real. Like a boy. Maka went to inspect the nutcracker doll closely. She touched his cheek with her hand to feel his 'skin'. It felt warm as though the nutcracker doll has suddenly become a boy. Maka looked away for a second to think of what just happened.

"Hello Maka" the doll said

Maka jumped as she saw the doll present his hand before her. She was scared. As she was about to run away, the doll grabbed her by the hand.

"Please don't run. I'm Soul." He said as he bowed. She looked at him 'Is this that same doll papa bought for me?' she asked herself.

"Thank you for your earlier compliments. It's really nice to hear from someone else once in a while." He said

"You're very… err… welcome" she stuttered "and what do mean by someone else" she asked

"Well, you see, as your father said, it was hard to find me because I was not on display in a hand crafted doll shop. My maker was famous but for some reason, I was the only one that wasn't sold so I was lonely. I sat on a shelf watching every other doll get sold for the last 10 years. My creator was about to throw me away but as his tears fell on me, your father came rushing in wanting to buy me. Your father is a huge blessing for me" he said

"I am sorry for you" she said

"Putting the past behind. Let's explore this place and have some fun" he suggested as he grabbed Maka's hand

"Yikes" she said as she was pulled by Soul

Maka followed Soul through all the decorations and presents that were set up. They even climbed up the Christmas tree. The two of them sat on top of the Christmas tree under the star topper.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Maka said

"Hmm…" Soul asked

"The view. Look" Maka said as she waved her hand across the scenery

"Yeah it is" Soul said

Maka yawned as she rested her head on Soul's shoulder. She liked how it was so warm and strong. Soul blushed a little as he thought to himself 'What is this feeling inside me? Is this the feeling the fairy told me about? Love, if I'm not mistaken?' Soul said as he began to rest his head on top of the girls but lightly and gently.

It was all and good before white ropes flew around the two. They gasped as they woke up from their calm state of mind. Maka screamed "What is happening?! Help me Soul!"

"Just… you… wait!" He said as he snapped out of the ropes or what he thought were ropes.

'Wow, he's strong' Maka thought to herself before running up to Soul to hold him after realizing the situation.

"Soul, What's going on!?" she asked hiding behind him

"I don't know Maka but one thing's for sure" he said as he took out his sword and looked at her for a second "I will always protect you" he said as he got ready for combat.

"Hahaha! So, you've managed to get out of my web." An unknown voice said as Soul scanned the area with his sharp vision. "Well not for long!" the voice shouted again before something fell on the tree that made Maka and Soul lose their balance.

"AHHHHHH!" Maka screamed as she started freefalling

"Don't worry, I'm here and like I said I will always protect you" Soul said as he dived and caught Maka before they fell into a pile of pillows. Soul jumped out of the pile to protect the one that he cared for. "Maka just hide in the pillows and don't come out until I tell you to!" Soul said as he was greeted by a man on a spider.

"Well. Well. Well. Who are you to steal my new wife and queen?" he said with a chuckle

"Who are you?! And what gives you the damn right to call Maka yours!?" Soul shouted as he raised his sword

"My. My. Where are my manners? I am the spider king and your 'Maka' will be my lovely queen" He said as he got off his spider.

"Don't you dare touch Maka" Soul said as he charged off to try and impale the foul beast. However, he failed miserably as the spider dodged the attack and shot him with a web.

"Don't get too cocky. Your Maka will be my queen and there's nothing you can do about it" The spider king said he flicked the now paralyzed Soul's forehead with a finger.  
"Come my pet, let us grab the girl and go back to the lair" he said as he hoped on to the spider. The spider dived into the pile of pillows and grabbed Maka before running off.

"MAKA! NO!" Soul screamed as tears slowly trickled down his face

"SOUL! Please help me!" she said before disappearing with the spider king and his pet.

"AGHHH" Soul said as he broke through the web once more. "I have to find Maka! The only question is… how?" he said to himself with a sulky look on his face.

Soul pondered on how to save his friend as he sat on a little present. He sat there and thought. Not too long after, a sudden bright light appeared. It was glistening and was sparkling. Soul stood in awe as the bright light came closer to him. 'There's something familiar about this light' he thought to himself as he went in closer for further inspection'

"Hello Soul. Nice to see you again." A fairy said as she shook his hand

"Lady Fairy. It is too nice to see you again. Might I ask what are you doing here?" Soul said with a bow

"I have come to help you on your rescue mission of this 'Maka' because rescuing her will be your final task and you might get your wish" she said

Soul's eyes widened. 'I will do it! For Maka and my sake' he thought to himself as he clenched his fist. "Okay I'm ready for this. We have to find the spider king's castle!"

"I cannot follow you on your quest but I surely can guide you" she said as she took out a crystal ball. The crystal ball shown beautifully as the fairy explained the route "Through the dark tunnels near the tree, a bright big present you will see. Go through the doors without a sound, until you see a big spider that you have found. Fight the king till the very death, to find your present that will give you breath." She said as she trailed off and became nothing but sparkles

"The path shall be lit by me and that is the most I can give you. Now, go! Save the girl" the fairy's voice echoed in Souls head. Soul understood the task at hand and ran to the mouse hole near the Christmas tree. He walked through the mouse tunnel as the path was lit up by the Lady Fairy's magic. Soul kept walking until he found a big present. He looked at it for a second.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself as he thought about the fairy's rhyme. "Right, open the doors without a sound" he said as he cut the present's side softly and barely noticeably with his sword. As he stepped into the cavern, it was cold, scary and was full of cob webs. 'This is nothing. If I have to save Maka, I would literally walk through lava to get her.' He thought to himself as he walked down the spiral ice cavern.

Meanwhile, "Hold still you little bitch!" the spider king shouted at Maka "You are my queen and I need to officiate it with a crown! Now hold still!" he said as he repeatedly tried to crown Maka

"Who the hell would actually want to be your queen" she said as she kicked the crown out of his hands and down the bottomless pit.

"AGHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped around in anger "Do you know how much time it took me to make that crown?!"

"I don't care!" she screamed at him

Soul heard noises in the distance and prepared for battle. He saw the king busy concentrating on Maka and the spider sleeping. He had a brilliant strategy. He would kill the spider then fight the king. He then set his plan into action. He snuck up quietly to the spider before impaling it and stabbing all the vital organs. The spider let out a loud screech as Soul killed it slowly and painfully.

The king turned his attention to the spider. He was literally killed inside as his pet lay there dying. "How dare you!" he said as he ran to the spider to ensure its safety but it was too late. "I will kill you for what you have done! I will kill-" He was cut off as he looked into Souls eyes with horror. Maka too was scared when Soul appeared in the same way. 'Is this the lovable toy that I received?' she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"So… you want to kill me" Soul said with a twisted snicker "Well, too bad" he said before slicing off the spider king's head. Blood flew everywhere as the head rolled about. As he turned to Maka, he sliced through the ropes that held her before offering a hand. She didn't take it as she saw what a monster he was. A deranged, scary and blood thirsty monster. Maka shook her head as tears filled her eyes

"What's the problem" he said with a confused look

"Go away! You are just a monster!" Maka said

"No! Please Maka! I know what I just did was not me but I can assure you that I am not a monster" he said before tears trickled down his face.

"Just go away!" she screamed

"Fine… since it is for you… I will" he said before running off crying.

"No! Soul Wait!' Maka said as she had realized what she had done.

Maka ran out of the caverns before attempting to look for Soul. 'I will never forgive myself if I never find him'. She looked high and low, through the tree and all the presents before hearing a loud pained moan.

"Soul!" she screamed before running to the direction of the sound. What she found was horror full. Soul had impaled himself with his own sword.

"Soul! Please! No!" she screamed at the boy

"Maka… I'm sorry" he said as he was too weak to talk anymore

"Soul! I'm sorry! Please don't kill yourself! Because… because I love you!" she said as she let all her tears flood out unto the blood stained clothes of her nutcracker. "Please… Soul… No…"

A then familiar bright light appeared. "Soul, you have proven yourself as a true friend and hero and for that your wish shall be granted" the fairy said as she waved her wand.

Maka woke up with a shock. "Was that a dream?" she said to herself before opening her eyes to an amazing sight. "Soul!" she screamed before moving in towards the unconscious boy.

"Where… am I" Soul said as he got up. Soul looked at his hands 'Huh?' he thought to himself as he faced the girl in front of him. "Maka!"

"Soul" she said

"What happened? The last thing I remember was me killing myself" Soul asked in confusion

"The fairy said that you had a wish and she granted it" Maka said

"Yes! I am finally free of the toy bonds"

"What do you mean?" Maka asked

"Every time a toy is made, a soul is created in the toy. My wish was to become a human and I had to be willing to give my life up to someone in order to gain it. The reason you and I could have gone on that adventure even though I was a toy was because-" he said before he was cut off by Maka's finger

"I don't care how it started. I…I just want to be with you" Maka said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Me too" he said as he ran his hands through her hair

"Hey Soul" Maka said as she got up

"Yeah"

"Follow me" she said as she got up and walked to the doorway

"Ok, now what?" he asked

Maka just pointed upwards to reveal some mistletoe

"Yeah so what-" he said before getting cut off by a pair of lips that were irresistible.

"That's what. I love you Soul" she said before swinging her hands around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Soul"

"Merry Christmas Maka. I love you too. Now let's continue where we left off" he said seductively before kissing her again.

_The end_

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everybody. Happy Holidays. Remember, the most important thing is not receiving lots of gifts, but being able to spend time with the ones you love and care about. Best Regards- Anime-Is-Awesome**


End file.
